Arson Field
Introduction Arson Field is one half of the mercenary duo Shock & Burn Ltd. and the former shipwright of the Mask Pirates. Appearance Arson Field is your average muscular Asian man and is physically doing very well for someone of his age. He has short black hair, a small goatee and a mustache. His hair is usually hidden under his custom-painted welder's mask, which is painted with flame decals on most of the mask, angry eyebrows over the visor, and an angered open-mouth frown full of sharp teeth. Arson's attire usually is made up of fireproof overalls boots and gloves, along with a bullet-proof vest and a tank top. Personality Arson was once known for his extremely short temper, hence his epithet Red Mask. However, Arson has become able to control himself with the help of his brother-in-arms Danny and has become less prone to outbursts. That doesn't rule out the chance of an outburst happening, but as he's grown older it's become less often. Besides his anger issues, Arson is the serious one of the duo, usually considering the smartest thing to do. On the other hand, when working alongside Danny Arson can sometimes become foolish himself. Fighting and S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Fighting Arson doesn't typically fight with his bare hands, and prefers to fight using his personal arsenal of weaponry. Arson typically uses his shotgun, which fires incendiary rounds, and his array of small bombs to take out enemies in a variety of ways. And for close range confrontations, Arson will use either his trusty hand axe or his custom-build Welding Gloves, which are a pair of gloves that can emit heat similar to an arc welder from the fingertips. All of these combined make Arson a very deadly, versatile, and fire-based fighter. Strength Arson is pretty strong, despite his age. Since Arson's mercenary work requires him to be on his feet fighting on an almost daily basis, he is pretty close to the peak of physical fitness. He can't lift mountains, but he can probably hold his own with somebody twice his size. Perception Arson's hearing is slightly damaged, due to his time as a welder and due to his gunfire-filled lifestyle. Despite all that though, his perception is what you'd expect from somebody his age. Endurance Arson is remarkably durable, and not just because of his bulletproof vest. Arson's bouts of anger can really get the adrenaline flowing, making massive head trauma feel like a papercut. That only applies to when Arson is enraged however, so when he's calm he's a little less durable. Charisma Arson isn't exactly the most charming person, but he's got as much charisma as the next guy. Inteligence Arson knows a lot about fixing and welding things, shotgun maintenane, and how to refuel his Welder Gloves. Besides that he doesn't know much else. Agility Arson isn't exactly a quick one. His arsenal weighs him down slightly but he's still able to sprint across the battlefield guns blazing. Luck Arson has as much at a chance of scoring a lucky his as the average person. Devil Fruit Arson does not have a devil fruit. Relationships Crew Arson was pretty friendly when he was a part of the Mask Pirates. He mostly hung around with Danny and his personal group of shipwright assistants, but he knew the lead members of the crew very well. Family The only family Arson really has is his deceased son Blaze and his granddaughter Mera, and he loves both of them as much as he can. Arson was not able to properly raise Blaze when he was a child or even see him much in his son's life, something he deeply regrets. Meanwhile, Arson did not even know Mera was born until he ran into Mera's boyfriend and the Shell Pirates marksmen, Sonny Masterson. Since then though Arson has strived to spend as much time as he can with his only family member. Allies/ Friends Arson deeply respects his allies in the mercenary business and his best friend Danny. He'd risk his life to save any of them (and already has, in some cases) and has even been injured in the process. Enemies Due to his anger problems, Arson becomes very violent towards his enemies. That extends to the enemies of his friends, and he usually will attack them with deadly force. History 40 years ago Arson was just a welder living in a town with a actress girlfriend. However, Arson's story really starts when he and Danny attacked and destroyed Mollynood with differing motives of revenge. Afterwards the two of them teamed up and became mercenaries that were soon "hired long-term" by the Mask Pirates. The two of them followed their captain to the top of the food chain when he became one of the four Emperors of the sea. Afterwards, when the Sargasso-Mask incident had concluded, Danny had to break Arson out of marine custody so the two of them could get back in the mercenary business as Shock & Burn Ltd. From there, Arson and Danny enjoyed 30 years of business until they came into contact with Sonny Masterson and through him Arson's granddaughter, Mera. Major Battles Hmm. Quotes Hell if I knew. Trivia *Arson and Danny's backstories (their prior lives and when they destroyed Mollynood) are both inspired by the album Mesmerize by System of a Down. *Arson's first name and surname are both based off of his relation to fire. Arson is the act of setting something on fire, while fields are typically very easy to set on fire. **This also ties in with Arson's very early concepts when he was originally meant to use the Mera Mera no Mi in conjunction with his bombs. The idea was scrapped in favor of other potential users of the fruit but the name stuck. Related Articles Danny Category:Lvdoomien Category:Male Category:Shells Category:Mercenary